Heridas Abiertas
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Son tiempos de paz pero una paz irreal. Son muchas las heridas abiertas que han quedado después de la invasión del Kyubi, ellos tratan de continuar pero lo que ese día sucedió es algo que pocos olvidarán. Este oneshoot participa en el reto intercambio de cuerpos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


Heridas Abiertas

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para hacerlos parte de mis extrañas ideas. Este Oneshot participa en el Reto Intercambio de Cuerpos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas. Espero lo disfruten…

…

Como todas las tardes Umino Iruka había ido a la Piedra de los Héroes. Trataba de no llorar pero le era difícil. Intentaba disfrazar su dolor con travesuras, mostrarse fuerte ante todos. El kyubi había atacado la aldea recientemente y todavía no se recuperaban de los daños. Muchos perdieron a sus seres queridos, podrían seguir adelante, continuar con sus vidas pero lo que sucedió ese día, sin duda era algo que nadie olvidaría.

¿Debería continuar con lo que planeaba? No, no era correcto y lo sabía. Había una razón por la que los jutsos prohibidos estaban prohibidos. Pero eso no le importaba. Quería, necesitaba hacer eso, no pedía mucho, tan solo cinco minutos, el tiempo suficiente para obtener las respuestas que buscaba.

Comenzó a hacer una secuencia de sellos, la mitad de ellos los desconocía pero no le importaba, solo deseaba poder ver su deseo cumplido. Era normal que conociera poco de ellos, apenas estaba empezando la Academia Ninja. Al ver que nada pasaba se dejó caer de rodillas.

_ ¿Por qué lo hicieron? _ gritó Iruka_ ¿por qué me han dejado solo? Los odio, nunca les pedí que hicieran algo así.

_ No deberías decir eso_ escuchó una voz cerca.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo antes de voltear en esa dirección. A un lado de él se encontraba Mikoto Uchiha. Ella sonreía cálidamente y eso le hizo olvidar por unos instantes la rabia que sentía. Pero seguía molesto, resentido con el mundo que le había arrebatado a sus padres.

_ Todos ellos dieron su vida por la aldea_ continúo Mikoto Uchiha a la vez que deslizaba su mano sobre la piedra_ ellos amaban a la aldea y murieron para protegerla. Su estancia en este mundo ha terminado pero siguen viviendo, mientras su recuerdo continúe con vida, mientras tengan un lugar en nuestros corazones ellos no morirán.

Ella limpió las lágrimas del rostro de aquel niño provocando que este enrojeciera de inmediato ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar? No lo sabía. Se había prometido tantas veces no hacerlo y sin embargo seguía haciéndolo ¿Cuándo aprendería?

_ En esta placa está el nombre de Obito, él era un buen chico_ continuó hablando aquella mujer, respondiendo la pregunta que el joven Iruka no se había animado a hacer_ solía ayudar a las ancianas con sus compras, no era el ninja más destacado pero tenía un corazón de oro y un estómago sin fondo.

Al decir las últimas palabras la Uchiha comenzó a reír. La muerte de Obito Uchiha había sido una gran pérdida, extrañaría para ella, extrañaría sus visitas y cómo acababa con casi toda la comida, algo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

_ También están los nombres de buenos amigos míos_ continuó Mikoto_ muchos murieron durante la invasión del Kyubi, no dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano, recuérdalos con amor. Por ahora debo retirarme, confío en que Itachi pueda cuidar de Sasuke y de Naruto pero temo en que acabe con todos los dangos o que intoxique a los pequeños por comer muchos.

Mikoto Uchiha no parecía una mala persona y sin embargo había escuchado tanto de ella, más sobre el clan Uchiha, muchos los tachaban de traidores pero nadie les decía el porqué de esa categoría. Desde aquel trágico día un aire hostil se respiraba en la aldea ¿acaso eso significaba que la guerra se acercaba?

Extrañamente aquella noche pudo dormir bien. No soñó con nada, ni siquiera recordó aquel trágico día, solo durmió. Sin embargo fue al despertar que todo aquello cambió.

Su cuerpo se sentía diferente, de una manera que no podía explicar. Giró su cuerpo hasta quedar boca abajo y notó algo extraño. La zona superior de su abdomen le dolía y mucho. Despertó y notó cómo el suelo se encontraba más lejos ¿Había crecido? Sí, sabía que era normal para un niño de su edad pero nunca creyó dar un estirón de esa magnitud. Sobre todo en esa parte que le dolía ¿por qué le había crecido esa zona?

Buscó un espejo, necesitaba saber qué era lo que había pasado. No estaba preparado para lo que encontró. La imagen que el espejo le devolvió no le pertenecía, él era Umino Iruka pero la persona que se encontraba reflejada en ese espejo era Uchiha Mikoto.

Su gritó se escuchó por toda la mansión Uchiha y a los pocos minutos este fue acompañado por el llanto de dos bebés. No tardó en localizarlos, estaban a menos de un metro de él. En dos pequeñas cunas separadas se encontraban dos pequeños, uno de cabello negro y el otro rubio.

Lo primero que hizo fue tratar de calmar a esos bebés. Primero cargó a Sasuke y cuando dejó de llorar tomó a Naruto. Su nuevo cuerpo le hacía más fácil cargar a un bebé pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que apenas soltó al pequeño Sasuke esté comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Ya no eran solo aquellos dos bebés los que lloraban, ahora Iruka en el cuerpo de Mikoto se les había unido. Era un niño todavía, no tenía ni idea de cómo ser madre y menos de dos criaturas tan inocentes.

_ Si sigues llorando solo harás que sigan llorando.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Iruka volvió a gritar. Era temprano pero ya se había llevado demasiados sustos, de seguir así el día, en cualquier momento le daría un infarto.

_ Deben tener hambre, tengo unos biberones en el refrigerador_ comentó Mikoto Uchiha tranquilamente, en el cuerpo de Iruka después de ver la confusión reflejada en su rostro.

_ ¿Cómo llegó?

_ Ellos acostumbran comer a esta hora. Entrar no fue difícil, es mi casa y antes fui Jounin.

_ Jejeje, no pensé en eso.

Al poco rato los pequeños volvieron a quedar dormidos. Mikoto no pudo evitar reír al verlos. Estaba feliz de poder ser madre por segunda ocasión, de cuidar al pequeño Naruto aunque fuera por poco tiempo. No le molestaba cuidar de él pero al ser una Uchiha no lo permitirían, no importaba que ella hubiera sido amiga de Kushina, la madre del pequeño y que nunca le haría daño. Había insistido tanto y solo la habían escuchado por el hecho de que necesitaban de alguien que pudiera cuidar de Naruto, siendo que el sandaime no podía cargar con esa responsabilidad y probablemente nadie más lo haría, los adultos lo veían como si se tratara del mismo demonio de las nueve colas.

_ ¿Qué haremos? _ preguntó Iruka_ no creo que podamos estar así por mucho tiempo.

_ De momento tratar de no hacer mucho ruido, tienen el sueño liviano y hasta una mosca podría despertarlos.

_ Si los cargo, podría romperlos, son tan frágiles_ comentó Iruka levemente nervioso_ no sé si pueda cuidar de ellos.

_ Si quieres protegerlos sabrás como hacerlo.

Durante mucho tiempo Iruka había estado molesto con sus padres, no entendía el porqué actuaron de ese modo, sin embargo al tener la oportunidad de cuidar de dos bebés, de estar en el lugar de una madre, pudo hacerse una pequeña idea de lo que era el amor a un hijo.

Ya no sentía ese resentimiento hacia sus padres pero no podía olvidar esa molestia, seguía odiando todo lo relacionado con el kyubi. No podía olvidar el sentimiento de soledad que lo asechaba, solo entender lo que hicieron sus padres.

Mikoto Uchiha movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación. Había dos bebés que dependían de ella y secretos que debía cuidar. No podía estar segura ni afirmarlo pero sospechaba que su esposo planeaba algo. Fugaku siempre había sido orgulloso y temía que la situación por la que pasaban lo obligara a hacer cosas de las que pudiera arrepentirse. Y sin embargo ella sabía que lo acompañaría en todo momento, así como sabía que siempre estaría a su lado, cumpliendo la promesa que había hecho el día de su boda.

_ ¿Has hecho algún jutsu extraño en los últimos días? _ preguntó Mikoto con expresión amable.

_ No… de hecho sí. Quería ver de nuevo a mi madre y tomé uno de los jutsos del Hokage.

_ ¿Puedo verlo?

_ Debe estar en mi… tu bolsillo.

Efectivamente allí se encontraba el pergamino con el jutsu. Rápidamente Mikoto comenzó a analizarlo. A simple vista parecía un jutsu normal pero ella, por experiencia propia sabía que no le era. Como parte del clan Uchiha estaba acostumbrada a ver todo tipo de jutsus, desde los más inofensivos que servían para calentar el té hasta los más peligrosos que permitían al portador del Sharingan asesinar con solo una mirada.

Aquel era uno de los muchos jutsus confisgados por el Consejo al clan Uchiha. Ese jutsu en específico había tenido ocupado a Fugaku por mucho tiempo, poco le faltó para obsesionarse. Él no lo había dicho pero lo sospechaba, su esposo estaba molesto por la forma en que el clan había sido desplazado en la aldea y buscaría más poder, aunque para ello debiera usar la fuerza.

Encontrar la forma de revertirlo no sería difícil, no por nada ese jutsu pertenecía a su clan. Fugaku Uchiha no era de los que dejaban las cosas a medias y aunque este había sido confisgado pudo encontrar una forma de revertirlo. Si bien los jutsus de sustitución podrían considerarse la especialidad del clan Yamanaka también lo era que el clan Uchiha, con su sharingan podía copiar a la perfección casi todas las técnicas existentes. No por nada era uno de los clanes más prestigiosos. Porque aunque muchos los consideraran traidores seguían siendo imponentes.

Después de realizar unos cuantos sellos ambos habían regresado a sus respectivos cuerpos. Lo primero que hizo Mikoto fue colocarse al lado de los bebés. Tenía poco tiempo con ellos pero ya los amaba más que a su propia vida. Iruka sonrió al sentirse nuevamente el mismo. Y aunque ninguno lo dijo, ambos sabían que lo sucedido aquel día quedaría como un secreto entre los dos.


End file.
